Of a Different Kind
by Soyfizzle
Summary: Mercenaries of all walks of life are handy in these dangerous times, but you have to size them up first. Some claim to be the best. Others claim to be the master of their craft. Some have honor within them. Others have will have no morality. They're nothing compared to what's coming to a land in strife. Rated M for violence/gore and other stuff. **Reviews welcomed**
1. Chapter 1

Whiterun has always been a place where you will likely visit in Skyrim. Its centralized location and booming trade kept it products and people flowing in and out of its protective walls. With the civil war going on the walls never looked so appealing to residents of the hold. Once lax guards under the eye of Commander Caius are constantly on the lookout for anything suspicious in these dangerous times.

Gir and Jalf have been assigned to the gates for gods know how long ever since they were caught urinating in public after having too many bottles of mead at the Bannered Mare. The two knuckleheads didn't care. The only hard part of the job was the boredom of nothing interesting coming along. Just the same traders, citizens, and nobles wandering in and out. They would occasionally see the Companions off one of their missions and always asking if Aela mentioned them. The pair stationed at the gates to Whiterun didn't think they'd see anything worthwhile reporting that evening.

Until something obscure rounded the corner.

It was some traveler. Whoever they were they were tall, taller than most Nords even. Gir was instantly on high alert keeping a keen eye on this guy, although when Jalf saw them Gir swore he froze in fear for a bit there. They had to guess the traveler heading for the gates was over seven feet tall. Not only that they carried a bundle of iron greatswords on their back. How and why someone would wield that many Gir couldn't guess. Their faces was cover with a hood and the cowl of their cloak covered the lower part of their face. It even looked like a headband wrapped around one of their eyes, but the guards weren't sure under the cover of dark. Their armor looked to be made of some kind of darkened steel. A set composing of the cuirass, leggings, shin guards, arm gauntlets, and shoulders enveloped the still approaching giant and seemed to not reflect the moonlight as much. The cloak around their shoulders appeared tattered and falling to pieces.

Gir was trying to piece together all this information and tried to string together theories if this person is too dangerous or not. Absolutely with no doubt in his mind, but he couldn't just not let someone inside with that reason alone. He'll have to dig in and ask a few question.

"Hold there, this is the city of White…"

They stopped right in front of Gir, and boy were they taller than he thought, at least a couple heads taller, but their build looks somewhat slender and not as bulky.

"…run, w-what business do y-you have here?" Aw shit, he was stuttering, and Jalf picked up on it. Now he's even more terrified than before. He even saw him give him a look said 'I don't think we can handle this guy' look.

"Work"

They spoke, or should he say 'she' spoke. He was sure it was feminine. Almost sounded like the Jarl's housecarl, but a bit off and not as aggressive in speech. Had a small High Elf lit to it? _She an elf? Explains the size difference, although Altmer aren't THAT taller than Nords._

They both stared at each other.

"What kind of work?"

"Mercenary work"

"…You any good?"

"I haven't been hired before."

"…."

"Oh…well…there's always work for your kind, and plenty of opportunity to get the hang of the trade, I suppose. The civil war is always recruiting for mercenaries to help their causes _." Oh gods, the huge swordswoman is a hireling. Hired to kill people. Oh gods, I'm people!_

"No"

"…What?"

"I don't do wars"

"Okay, well...there's already plenty of dangers in Skyrim to tackle."

"I am aware"

"Right, well it's late in the evening…"

Gir assumed if they have the decency to hold a conversation and they must be okay. He glanced over and Jalf for his input, but he just gave him quick shrug.

"Will you allow me passage into the city, please? I seek somewhere to rest"

They did say please, Gir noted, "Sure, why not. Head to the Drunken Huntsmen just inside to up the hill to your left. The blacksmith across from their can with any smithing needs in the morning."

"My thanks" and then she proceeded into the gates that Jalf opened.

"Did you see that size of her?"

"Yes, I did Jalf, and thanks for standing there gawking while I did all the work, AGAIN."

"Hey, c'mon I'll buy you a bottle later."

"See, this is how have cemented ourselves at these posts."

"You're right about that, easiest paycheck I ever got."

It was a slow night again for Elrindir. Just him behind the counter and Jenassa lounging in her little cubby hole, waiting for someone to come in. Not many customers bother entering his establishment even if it's in front of the gates. He's tried to serve people food here with the game they bring in from hunting with his equipment. He wasn't much of a cook, but you can't go wrong with a good fresh hunk of venison. Unfortunately, his amateur skills can't compare to Hulda's new working girl Saadia. People head over to the Bannered Mare for good food, strong drink, and merry music, things he does not have. Some travelers will even buy archery equipment at Warmaiden instead of the Drunken Huntsman with the reason he can only surmise is that it's ever so slightly closer to the gate and has crafting tools. Only real archers ever drop by since he has some of the rarer stock available, but lately not many adventurers have been showing up.

"You want to renew that lease, Jenassa?"

"Sure, I still have plenty from my last job."

"You were lucky that that Imperial nobleman's bodyguard had a knee injury and he hired you on."

"Even more luck that he was the generous type, down two lowly bandits in front of him and he showers me with thanks and gold."

"Must've been his first time in Skyrim."

"I assumed that, considering he was from Cyrodiil on his way to Solitude."

"What was he peddling, if I may ask?"

Before Jenassa could continue the entrance doors creaked open and what stepped in instantly made their eyes widen. An imposingly tall figure had to duck under the doorway to step into the main room. Not only that they were ridiculously armed with multiple greatswords bundled behind their back. Elrindir only had things pertaining to archery to trade, so they couldn't be here for that.

The tall figure made their way to him in a couple silent strides.

"Hello, my friend. In the mood for hunting supplies?" He usually opened conversation with this line of dialogue. Even if they clearly weren't going to buy bows or arrows, he could at least ask if they wanted some.

"Actually, the guards at the gate directed me here saying you have lodging available here."

What? He's going to have to have to talk to Gir about that piece of information. In truth, he doesn't provide lodging. He only started renting out the spare bedroom to Jenassa when he needed the extra coin and she was a regular of his here.

"Unfortunately I have no rooms to spare. I've never actually rented rooms out to people anyway and from what I've heard, the inn down the road is full."

The figure didn't say anything. _Are they pissed? Well that's tough. They'd either have to sleep outside or..._

"May use the floor then? I can pay."

"…Are you sure about that? That seems unaccep…"

A hefty pouch tossed onto the counter.

"Will this be sufficient?"

 _There's enough here to cover Jenassa's rent twice…_

"If you insist, you can rest here for as long as you need, just as long as there's no trouble."

The figure nodded once and proceeded to a corner of the room, sat down, and did not move all night.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenassa woke up just before noon that day, awaiting another job to turn up. It's been awhile since she's painted the canvas red, but one must be patient. She ordered her usual meal from Elrindir and sat in her usual corner of the place alone as usual.

Not that day as the mysterious figure from last night came from out of nowhere and cornered her in her spot. They were very imposing indeed, they almost took up the whole opening in her corner of the building. It made her nervous as she couldn't even see Elrindir at his counter. Jenassa just stared and awaited some kind of reaction from the tall figure.

"…"

"…Can I help you, sera?"

"Are you a sellsword?"

"Why yes I am, why do you ask?"

"I seek mentoring in your type of business."

"You wish to become a sellsword?"

"That is my intention."

Jenassa sized her up: Tall, armed, and dangerous looking. Anyone would've assumed she was in the business to kill. She was skeptical if she could even take this one on.

"First of all, may I ask your name?"

"…"

"One must know the name of who they employ, sera."

"…Morenwen."

"I am Jenassa."

"Will you assist me in mercenary work, Jenassa?"

"Hmm…I'll tell you a few basic things you'll need to know."

Jenassa gave Morenwen the rundown. Most sellswords in Skyrim went for a flat retainer of 500 septims. If the employer somewhere along the line attacks you, left you, or does something that conflicts with your morality, you have the right to end your services to the employer immediately. Most sellswords refuse to work with other and will either ask the employer to either dismiss their services before hiring someone else or keep them other the other. There are exceptions though as the pay may be substantial enough to keep them around, they have high regard for the employer, or they simply don't care. Some employers will take advantage of a sellswords allegiance and make them do other tasks besides killing and protecting. It can involve numerous things ranging from simple labor to criminal activity.

"Do you understand, sera?"

"Indeed, thank you for your insight."

"You are very welcome. If you wouldn't mind I would like for you to work under me in my next endeavor, when it arrives anyway. I am curious of your capabilities."

"I am honored, when the time comes contact me. Otherwise, I shall be wandering around city."

And with that Morenwen drifted out the door.

Jenassa couldn't help but feel excited about how Morenwen paints.

Morenwen sat down the bench in front of the statue of Talos in the Wind District, thinking about what to do. _She wanted to see her. She was in Cyrodiil, but then she wasn't. She had to do something in Skyrim so she followed. It took so much time to track her to Cyrodiil first. She finally arrived in Skyrim, though. Now she could see her, but first she had to get some money. She didn't care for killing, but it seemed like a sound plan in the country to earn money. More money will help in finding her. Always does. What if she sees her face? It's so different from the last time she saw it. Maybe she can get in touch with a face sculptor. Not many around, almost none left actually. She had to look presentable for her. She hasn't seen her in so long._

Her thoughts were interrupted by some heretic.

" **Talos the mighty! Talos the unerring! Talos the unassailable! To you we give praise! We are but maggots, writhing in the filth of our own corruption! While you have ascended from the dung of mortality, and now walk among the stars!" and he continued on talking about that false god."**

She decided to go to the market to look for something to eat.

When she came down the steps smelled bloody venison to her left and freshly baked goods and produce to her right. Meat was her favorite. The flavor and texture of it was heavenly to her pallet. As she was making her way to meaty decadence, something bumped into her coming from the direction of the lame foods.

"Oof, I'm sorry, mister!"

"Mila, watch where you're going next time! I'm so sorry about that."

Morenwen turned around and gazed down at a child. _A sweet child. With an even sweeter mother. How sweet._ She knelt down.

"Are you alright little one?"

"Oh! You're no mister! I'm so sorry again, but I'm fine though thank you."

"You're such a sweet girl."

"I work with my mother, to sell fruits and vegetables. It's fun most days, but hard work."

Morenwen held her hand out to help her up.

"Thank you ma'am!" Mila took the hand.

 _So soft…_

With a tug they both were on their feet.

Mila moved towards her mama's stall, but the tall lady's grip held. She felt top of her hand being rubbed by a thumb, almost lovingly. Confused she turned and looked up. Mila didn't like what she saw. It was the same thing she saw when that wolf tried to attack her and mama out on the plains. Feral, dangerous, but most of all, hungry.

"M-ma'am?"

The tall lady tilted her head to the side.

"I have to go help my mama with the stall…"

She let go of her hand like it was a shock.

"Of course…your mother. You're such a good girl, run along now."

With that said, Mila scurried her way back to her mother and the dealt with the scolding that come for bumping into a stranger.

"Finest cuts, fresh from the wilds! I see that you're interested in fine quality meats my good ma'am. Anything you're looking for?"

Morenwen turned with a hazy look at the meat vendor.

"Do you have any fresh veal?"


	3. Chapter 3

After a satisfying lunch Morenwen headed to the blacksmith across the Drunken Huntsman. She needed to see if she could scrounge for anymore greatswords. Iron possibly as she should start saving her gold for other things. As she walked up to the lady in the blacksmith apron leaning on her building, the lady stood straighter.

"Adrianne Avenicci, got some good pieces out here if you're looking to buy. More inside."

"How many iron greatswords do you have left."

"Just a couple"

"How much."

"400 gold for the both of them, but it seems you already have enough on you. Why buy more?"

"The weight does not burden me and it compliments my fighting style."

"You fight with several iron greatswords at once?"

"Not quite."

Money was exchanged.

"Thank you, see me again if you need anything else or a blade sharpened."

Morenwen nodded and turned towards the Drunken Huntsman when the doors opened and Jenassa and a Redguard appeared.

"Morenwen, good timing. Amren here scrounged enough money to hire our services to recover his family sword." Jenassa gestured to Amren.

"Good day, we set out now. I'm anxious to recover my family heirloom from those bandits."

"My comrade and I will follow you," and with that the three headed out through the gates of Whiterun.

As they headed through the gates Gir, the gate guard waved them off. "Good luck out there, and good to see that you've found an employer!" Morenwen simply nodded in his direction and continued on with them.

"Alright, let me brief you on what's going. Amren said he tracked the group of bandits to Halted Stream Camp. That's only a couple hours journey from Whiterun. He wants the job done and be back before nightfall or else his wife will have his head. The main things about this job is to protect Amren and obtain his sword. We'll split the pay when we get back. I'll lead this time, but I still would like to see you fight. Understand?"

Morenwen nodded.

As they moved across the plains of the hold Amren would occasionally chat with the both of them, but failed to get much of a response out of Morenwen. She was absorbed in her own thought until they made it to the camp. Crouched low behind a hill they talked about their strategy.

"Okay, so should we pick them off from a distance, or go in loud?" asked Amren.

"It's always good to gain the upper hand through stealth. Morenwen, what is your input?"

"I can deal with all of them while both of you observe from here."

"…Are you sure? You seem capable, but-"

"You said you were eager to see how capable I am, yes?"

"Indeed sera, but we shouldn't do rash-"

"This is a fine opportunity then." Without another word Morenwen glided down the hillside without even a rustling of grass to be heard.

"Are you sure she can take them all on?"

"I am not certain, but we shall soon see."

"Maybe we should give her some covering fire."

"I don't know if-wait look."

Halfway down the hill the bandits were alerted to Morenwen's presence in the afternoon daylight. The one in the watchtower halted her.

"Oi, you better turn back!"

Morenwen grabbed a hilt from the bundle on her back and threw one of her iron greatswords at the bandit. It skewered through his jaw and out the back of his skull so forcefully that he was thrown a few feet in the air before gravity crushed his body into the ground below.

Jenassa, Amren, and the rest of the bandits couldn't believe what they just saw. It had to take inhuman strength to do something like that. No one breathed a moment, until another bandit cried in pain when Morenwen advanced upon him and broke his jaw with a jab. He stumbled onto the ground in a daze and couldn't think. He couldn't think even harder when he felt a pressure on temple. It got more intense, then nothing.

"You bastard!"

A male Khajiit leaped at her with claws ready to gouge her eye out. She simply extended her long arm and grabbed his throat. The cat clawed at her arm, but her gauntlets wouldn't allow any damage to be dealt. He felt his windpipe constrict and his vision fade with the lack of air. Suddenly it went slack, but he was still held up.

His female Wood Elf buddy actually got an arrow in her back. Even with a well-placed shot, the Bosmer looked terrified from where he was. He was suddenly propelled through the air towards her. She dodged and he hit the part of the mine shaft entrance hard, knocking him out cold.

The female was horrified, but quickly nocked another arrow on the slowly approaching warrior. She let it fly straight for her heart, but she easily sidestepped it, moving faster than the arrow could fly. "Fuck!" Another arrow flew, and hit nothing. The giant warrior was nearly within arms reach, ready to skewer her or crush her.

 _Oh gods, I don't want to die!_ "Please! I yield I yield!"

It stopped the advance. ' _It worked_?'

She didn't dare move, otherwise provoking her death. She saw a couple silhouettes from behind some hills come down. Maybe they can help?

"Over here! Please help!" Her plea fell on deaf ears.

"Outstanding display, Morenwen. Their chief must be deeper inside. Finish them and let us continue," said the approaching Dunmer.

 _Oh gods, they're working together._ "Please we submit, don't kill us!"

"Why should we? Your lot stole my family sword!" yelled the Redguard.

"Please! It was the boss's idea. Not ours. We still have it! H-he tried to sell it, but no one would buy a simple iron sword. I-It was a terrible to steal it in the first place! It isn't worth anything."

"Are you implying the sword that fed my father's family and his father's family is garbage?How DARE YOU! That sword is priceless to me! I should let my friend here hang you."

"NO PLEASE! I'm sorry! Th-that's not what I meant. I don't want to d-die p-p-please," she started to sob on the ground next to the khajiit.

"Ugh, do what will with them you two, just make your decision soon before I lose my patience."

Morenwen looked at Jenassa questioningly. "Well?"

"Well, I don't think this lot had a bounty issued on them. They mostly poached the plains and did the occasional highway robbery. In most circumstances I'd end their pathetic lives with no regards, but I'll let you decide Morenwen."

Morenwen glanced down at the sobbing elf and the groaning cat. "Tie them up. I'll deal with them later. Let's focus on getting Amren's sword back."

"As you say, sera." Jenassa grabbed some leather strips from a nearby tanning rack and died their hands behind their back looped a rope around them, securing their arms to their torso. They were moved next to the entrance of the mines. The Bosmer seemed to quiet down, relieved that she hasn't been put down yet, while the Khajiit finally regain consciousness and glared at them with an intense stare.

"Anything we should be aware of before we head inside?" Jenassa asked the two bandits.

There was no answer. "I think my friend here is getting annoyed by the lack of an answer."

The Bosmer instantly piped up, "There's a guard at the first door. He's usually lounging around doing nothing. Deeper in is where we dress our poached kills. The boss is down there while the other two there work. You get a good view of them from above so that could be an advantage for you."

"This one is aware that they are currently trying to light more torches in the mines as it has poor lighting. Khajiit assumes that much oil will be around that could be easily flammable," added the Khajiit.

"Hmph, alright we'll take that into consideration. Morenwen, guard these two. Amren and I can handle the rest. If what the Khajiit says is true, then we'll use the cover of the dark to take them out."

"I shall await your return."

With that, Jenassa and Amren descended into the mines, leaving the two bandits alone with Morenwen.


	4. Chapter 4

_She's a Wood Elf. So tiny. So cute. Just like her, when she was also tiny and cute. She must taste sweet. So sweet. I mustn't, they could be back any time. What's wrong with a little taste though? She practically gave herself to me. She fears me. I want to taste that fear._

This Khajiit needed to escape. This giant killer looms over him and his comrade in silent vigilance. She so easily accepted her fate, this one would rather die than go back to prison. Nords in Skyrim are not hospitable to Khajiit, even more so behind bars. This one knows all too well. He must wait for his chance. It might be soon as the giant Morenwen has been keeping her eyes on the elf more than him. Patience. Patience will give him his chance.

The chance came, but he didn't think it would be like what happened.

The killer Morenwen moved in front the elf. The little elf cringed away with wide eyes. Morenwen crouched over her small body.

"You said you submit, yes?"

"Y-yes?"

"…...You don't want to die, yes?"

"No!"

After that line of questioning she grabbed her shoulder and hoisted her up onto her feet, her hands still bound behind her. She grabbed the back of the elf's head, tilted it back, and snaked her tongue into her mouth. She moved a hand under her fur clothing and fondled her small chest. The elf's eyes went wide, and a single tear rolled down her cheek that was lapped up by her aggressor quickly before devouring her mouth again. _She tastes so sweet_.

 _W-What? Why?! Please I don't deserve this!_ The elf glanced at her comrade and pleaded for help. He did not think they could be more deplorable after they slaughtered their group, but the chance he sought showed. He extended one of his claws and started to saw off his bindings. The abused caught on. _He's using his claws! I only have to hold out now. Soon he'll be free and then he'll free me!_

The assault on her mouth continued

"You taste so sweet, you're such a good little girl," exhaled Morenwen just below a whisper.

 _What? W-what's that supposed to mean?_ Their lips parted and now the tall lady was gazing down at her with unfocused eyes, panting heavily. She didn't like that, not one bit. They were so close though, so close she just needed to stall a little bit longer for him.

Morenwen mind wandered from the succulent sweetness she was feasting on and started to unknowingly turn her gaze towards the Khajiit. _No! If she finds out we're finished!_ She started hopping a little and started making small whiny attentive noises, anything to get her attention again. Her gaze returned to hers with surprise.

"You like it?"

"Y-yes! Please d-don't stop" She felt disgusted with herself. Her actions terrified her even more when her assailant actually smiled, like she was just served the finest steak dinner. Morenwen focused her attention to taste the cute thing even more. She kissed her more passionately, and moved the hand previously fondling her to travel further south towards the supple rear. The elf squeaked in surprise and hated that she was starting to like the feeling of someone so large engulfing her. _Just a little longer!_

He almost had it! A few more strokes and he was free, but what next? He could make a run for it, maybe join another band. He did not hold enough loyalty to the elf, she was a liability when she first joined us. Even if he tried to help her their enemy was too strong. The arrow was still embedded in her back, and she hasn't even bothered to treat it! He had to make a break for it. If he was quick enough he could make a break for the wide open gates, over the hills, and out of sight. He made his decision.

Morenwen was kissing her neck when she noticed that her fellow bandit's bindings fell off silently. _Yes! He freed himself. Now he can free me and we can escape!_ The only odd thing she noticed when he got to his feet was how he put his finger to his lips, signaling her to stay quiet, while he backed away from them. _What? Where is he going? Why isn't he helping me?!_ He was a nearly half way to the gates now. _Is he leaving me? Or does he have a different plan?_ She mouthed 'help me' to him, pleading for his aid. What happened next made her freeze, gasping aloud in astonishment. He turned tail and sprinted for the gates. Without her. _How could he? How could he just leave me?_

Morenwen stopped her fun time and looked at what caught her sweet girl's attention. The other bandit was making a mad dash for the gates. In the blink of an eye she sent a greatsword flying towards him.

The Khajiit, with his superior hearing, heard the elf's gasp and turned his head around in case the monster noticed. He saw a blur of iron and just barely dodged death, ducking to the left of it losing his footing for a split second. The iron greatsword embedded half its length into the fortification walls, showing how hard we would've met the gods. That split second though cost him dearly as some force swept under him, losing the limbs below his knees, and fell flat on his face. He screamed in pain the hardest he has ever had in the dirt at that one moment.

Jenassa emerged unscathed from the mines hauling a bag of loot with Amren reunited with his family sword. The cover of the dark greatly helped eliminating the bandits, even if they had to take their time maneuvering around their patrols. They both didn't expect to see a de-limbed bandit trying to crawl in agony away from an armed Morenwen with a bloody greatsword in one hand, and the other bandit cowering in a shaded corner that smelled slightly like urine.

"What happened here?" asked Jenassa.

Morenwen turned to face her, sheathing the bloodied blade with the others. "That one tried to escape. I made it so he couldn't." She pointed to the bleeding out Khajiit near the gates.

Jenassa noticed that she hasn't done anything about that arrow sticking in her back. "Are you going to treat that wound?"

Morenwen glanced at her back for a second before answering, "I'll be fine, just stuck in the under armor."

"I see…well our task is successful. Amren said he'll give the other half of our payment when we return to Whiterun. He said we're also allowed to loot anything these bandits have and sell them for our own profit. I couldn't grab everything so if you want you can scrounge the rest."

Morenwen nodded, "All right, I shall do that."

"Actually, if you don't mind it's getting late and I have to leave now if I want to get back in time, or else my dear Saffir will have my head!" piped Amren.

"I see…Morenwen what do you want to do?" asked Jenassa.

"You may escort Amren back to Whiterun. I shall scour the area and be back tonight."

"Good call, I am sure you are more than capable to deal with anything the night can throw at you. Good luck, and great job today." Jenassa started making her way back along with Amren.

As Morenwen saw them disappear over the horizon she turned back to give her whole attention to her sweet little girl. She saw her trying to slowly crawl away, but froze in fear when their eyes met.

"I'm sorry about that." She walked towards her

"P-please…" _I don't want to die_.

"Shhh…the scary kitty cat won't interrupt us anymore." Morenwen was nearly there.

She glanced at her legless comrade. She couldn't see his chest moving. Serves him right. A hand turned her head away from the bloody body and into desperate face. _She's going to assault me again. I'm so tired from all the shit that's happened today. I just want to go to sleep._

"Don't look sweety. It's just us now. You'll be safe with me." She pushed her little elf's back until her body was sprawled on the ground, presenting her to feast upon.

 _Just let her do it, why bother. Give her what she wants and maybe she'll leave me alone. She hasn't tried to hurt me yet though…maybe I have a chance!?_

"Such a sweet girl, you won't have to worry anymore. You'll always be safe with me. Always…" She was straddling her waist, her whole body hover over her. One hand next her head while the other was sensually rubbing her shoulder. She lowered her head to taste her small shoulder.

She was shaking uncontrollably. _Just let yourself go. Let it happen. Don't think about it. It'll be all over soon._

It ended sooner than she thought when her assailant tore a chunk of her shoulder out with her teeth, chewing on her sweet flesh while salivating uncontrollably. She screamed in agony as another piece of herself was torn away from her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Night was already upon Whiterun when Morenwen made it to the gates. One of the guards at the gates that she doesn't remember waved at her upon seeing her in the light of the braziers.

"Oi, glad you made it back, Jenassa said you ought to see her at the Drunken Huntsman."

Morenwen nodded and proceeded through the gates they opened for her.

Jenassa was enjoying dinner when Morenwen entered the Drunken Huntsman. "Ah, there you are, come sit next to me. Elrindir, please bring some drinks here." Elrindir brought mead and glasses of water before departing back to taking inventory stock. Jenassa faced Morenwen as she was sitting down.

"You're stronger than I thought."

"I have been told before."

"I would assume so. Now, before we continue with small talk let me brief you on the job. Amren was more than pleased with our performance. The job was 500 coins altogether, but he wanted to let you know that if you wanted some tips on blocking and swordplay, he can teach you anytime."

"I don't need the training."

"Again, I assumed so. Anyway, here's your share of half the payment." A pouch of coins was slid towards Morenwen, who then proceeded to coin it out.

"With our outstanding performance, word will definitely spread of our prowess. Word of mouth will eventually land us bigger and better opportunities."

Morenwen stopped counting her coins, "will the Thalmor take notice," she blurted out.

"…They would," Jenassa warily said. "Why do you ask?"

"It wouldn't be in your best interest that you know my reason."

 _Is she wanted by them? I wouldn't put it past them. They seem to take out anybody even remotely detrimental to their operation._ "The Thalmor get wind of almost anything worth calling news here in Skyrim. If you want to avoid them, I would steer clear of Imperial controlled holds like Markarth and Solitude. They have agents in both and a headquarters in Solitude. Maybe even more holdouts that I'm not even aware of.

 _She must be waiting for me at those places. I want to see her. I should look for her soon, but I need more information. She might get excited and decide to go somewhere else._ Morenwen decided to question further. "Would you happen to know anything else about the Thalmor presence here?"

"Unfortunately not, I don't exactly like to make conversation about them. They have a very poor reputation with practically everybody around here."

"Understandable."

"It would be best if we halt our discussion about the Thalmor, people tend to get uncomfortable talking about them," she said, nodding her head in the direction of Elrindir, who was eyeing them warily.

"Understood, as you were saying."

"As I was saying, we'll have bigger and better opportunities presented to us. Jarls and nobility will call for our aid, whispers of our combat prowess shall travel through taverns, and the common folk will revere us. The Companions practically fall into this category."

"Who are the Companions?"

"Are you familiar with the Fighter's Guild?"

A nod.

"Same thing, only a few differences likethat they trace back to eras way back, don't engage in politics, and other things. I don't really pay attention to them. They take most of the good jobs around here. They say their inner circle members are composed of the best warriors you will ever meet, but I think I could easily match them." Jenassa gloated at the end.

"They seem well-respected around these parts."

"Quite, but I do not think they can compare to you, my friend."

"What makes you say that?"

"Are you joking? You took out half that bandit camp in a blink of an eye. Who else uses greatswords as ranged weaponry? You kill with strength, calmness, and deadly precision I haven't seen in a long time. You are quite something else, and I mean that in every sense of the word."

"I shall take that as a compliment."

"As you should," Jenassa took a sip of her mead. "Would you still like my tutelage? Or will you strike out on your own, I believe you will be the greatest mercenary ever to set foot in Skyrim if you did."

Morenwen was deep in thought for several seconds before she gave her answer, "I would like for you to continue guiding me in the right direction." _I shouldn't try to do things by myself again. Too many wrong decisions made, bad things happened. Jenassa is a good voice to listen. Nothing bad has happened yet._

Jenassa thought that was an odd choice of words "As you wish, sera." She got up from her seat. "I'm retiring to bed for the night, tomorrow we can relax ourselves and run a few personal errands after a successful job." She said good night to both Morenwen and Elrindir before heading to her room.

"I've set up a bed roll for you while you were gone. It's the least I could do for letting you sleep on the floor."

"Thank you, Elrindir." She got up and walked to her prepared bedroll in the corner.

She layed down, closed her eyes, and did not move. After a while Elrindir retired to his room as well after locking up.


	6. Chapter 6

Jenassa awoke still feeling sore from yesterday's bandit slaughter. She felt groggy, but was happy to take a day off from work. She might go see how Athis is doing with the Companions today. Gods know he must feel out of place there. You can only take so much each day when you constantly deal with drunk, hot-headed Nords. Even if she had tough competition with them, people don't always hire them for jobs. Sometimes employers give jobs that aren't all honor or glory like the Companions preach. Sometimes you have to do things that are both dull and boring, or challenge your morals. Jenassa always tried to have a simple and pragmatic outlook on things when she could. Things like faith, honor, and loyalty can blind you to logical reasoning and simple ethics. The civil war, for example, is total nonsense and will only make Skyrim weaker in the long run. How in the world it started is even more ridiculous. Ulfric Stormcloak, using the Shout, stabbing a downed king in the back, proclaiming it was an ancient tradition to claim the throne. Pure hogwash is what it is. He merely tried to justify the murder of his fellow kinsman to attain the throne. How their god Talos would allow such thing is something she can't understand. Jenassa put on a common set of clothes and brought her leather armor downstairs.

"Good morning, Jenassa, sleep well?" greeted Elrindir from behind his counter.

"Good morning, I am feeling well, thank you. I want you to repair my armor today, maybe take the day off and enjoy the weather."

"I would be more than happy to, you deserve a break." Elrindir took the bundle of armor from Jenassa and put them on the workbench behind him before telling, "Morenwen has been waiting for you for a while now." He pointed to her corner of the building and saw Morenwen sitting next to her usual chair, looking at them both silently.

Jenassa nodded and walked towards her chair. She sat down and got comfortable before striking up conversation. "How did you sleep?"

"Enough."

"Uh huh…well what are your plans for today?"

"What are yours?"

"Taking the day off, shop around the market, maybe see an acquaintance."

"Then I shall follow."

"You really don't have to, you could do what you want today."

"Following you is what I want to do."

"You have no other plans or errands?"

"As of this moment, no."

"Fine, if you insist. Maybe we can get some custom clothes tailored for you today. I'm assuming there aren't any in your size."

"My armor suits me."

"Do you ever take it off?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"One can never be too careful."

"You need to relax. You must be burdened by wearing that for so long."

"I've managed this far."

"Again, if you insist. At least leave your weapons here. Nothing dangerous happens behind these walls and the guards respond pretty quickly. People also don't take well to people armed to the teeth talking to them."

Morenwen nodded and went to deposit her weapons with Elrindir, who heaved the bundle of great swords to his workbench.

Jenassa got up and walked out the door with Morenwen following behind. They both went out in the morning sun and walked down the cobbled street to the stall vendors. All the merchants were hocking their wares to residents and travelers. Fresh fruit and vegetables picked that morning gleamed in the morning light with the early dew shimmering on them. Fresh venison hunted the night before hung on racks behind the meat vendor Anoriath, who was also the brother of Elrindir. Anoriath cut off a few strips of meat, skewered them on a stick, and grilled them over a small fire to sell for the breakfast hour. Silver trinkets were on display by an elderly woman that looked to be forged by a skilled jewel smith.

"Let's get some breakfast at the stalls before we head up to see my acquaintance Athis," said Jenassa. Morenwen followed Jenassa up to the food vendor Carlotta and was looking over her stock. Morenwen didn't feel like fruits and veggies today, still sated from yesterday. She also didn't think Carlotta's daughter cared to see her again as she was hiding behind the stall, an awful attempt as Morenwen was tall enough to see her over the counter. As Jenassa was asking about how much the apples were Morenwen's eyes wandered around the marketplace. She took saw that blond Nord leaning against a post. There's the guard in the corner looking over the marketplace, hands on his hip, keeping a steady vigil. Her eyes wandered to Anoriath's stall and the smell that was wafting from his collection of skewered meats. Deer, elk, and rabbit were there along with the rarer stuff like cave bear and mammoth snout. She'll have to try mammoth sometime. As she continued to look around her eyes fell upon a lone child in the middle of the market, sitting on the ground leaning next to the well in the center of the marketplace. The little girl's clothes looked worn and dirty from sleeping outside so much. She looked downtrodden and thin, probably hasn't had a decent meal in a while.

 _The poor sweet girl. She's so thin. Such a sweet girl shouldn't look so thin. She needs to eat._ Morenwen grabbed a sweet roll from Carlotta's stall and started to make her way to the lone girl.

"HEY! You have to pay for that," yelled Carlotta from behind her. She paused midstride and then pulled a few coins from her coin purse. She placed them on the stall gently and continued to make her way to the lone little girl.

Lucia spent another day in the middle of the market, asking for handouts. She was tired of it though. Tired of sleeping outside. Tired of eating the scraps the vendors throw out. Tired of being tired. After her aunt and uncle kicked her off her late mother's farm, things have been less than stellar. No one seemed to care about her, supposedly because they didn't want to give her hope that they'd take her in. Not many have the time or resources to take care of a child in a war-torn country. Brenuin cared at least. He saw someone in the same boat as him and gave her the idea to beg for coin from others. It's been keeping her going, but it's a slow process. She uses most of her gold to eat, and she can't seem to save enough to rent a room at the Bannered Mare. Her stomach growled. She didn't eat breakfast yet, guess she'd have to skip it yet again. She was thinking about her late mother's scrambled eggs when she suddenly saw a delicious, freshly baked sweet roll in front of her. _Am I dreaming?_ A gauntlet held the deliciousness. Her eyes wandered from the gauntlet, to the arm, and to the arm to some tall hooded figure.

"Here."

Lucia looked to the sweet roll, then back to the hooded face. She was hesitant to listen to this person.

"It's okay little one," cooed the person, but Lucia felt like something was off about the situation.

"…I-I don't even know you."

The hood tilted to the side, possible confused, then looked to be struck with a sudden understanding. The person moved a hand to move their hood down. When their hood was down it revealed to be a High elf. Lucia could tell from the ears and the golden hue of their skin, but they appeared scarier than they should. Their hair was dirty blonde and messy, the length just barely past the neck in the back and longer in the front. Her left eye was covered with a dirty bandage stuck with gauze, and seemed to be late for a change. Small scars imperceptibly crossed her face, but one jagged scar traveled from her right ear to her cheek. The covered eye had burn scars originating from the eye and traveled out a bit. Her face looked weathered from adventuring and abuse. Lucia heard that High elves were renowned for their golden beauty and elegant poise, but this person greatly contrasted to what she was told. The tall elf gave her a warm smile behind the scars and spoke, "I'm Morenwen."

Lucia felt a bit better knowing the stranger's name. "I-I'm Lucia."

"Lucia…what a sweet name. Here, eat. You must be hungry." Morenwen gestured to the sweet roll awaiting in her hand. Lucia's hunger was starting to get at her and gingerly took the pastry.

"Thank you…" she said softly, and took a bite. It was the sweetest, most delicious thing she has had in a while. She was happy that moment. Happy that someone brought her something like that instead of a coin or bread crust like usual. Happy that this person Morenwen was a nice person, and not as scary as she thought. Happy that she was happy. For the first time in a long time, she smiled.

She suddenly felt a huge hand on top of her head, gently petting her. She looked up and saw Morenwen was doing it, looking down at her. The hand drifted towards her shoulder and squeezed oh so gently. Lucia felt that her personal space was invaded, but she didn't care. She had a sweet roll.

Morenwen stared down at the lone girl. _She's so sweet. She like sweet rolls too. Just like her. They were her favorite. Always begging for a sweet treat….I should go back to Jenassa…_

The hand traveled to Morenwen's coin purse and placed a single coin on Lucia's lap. Morenwen silently got up and walked back to Jenassa next to the meat stall.

"Thank you! Thank you very much." Lucia had to that her. She felt she had to for making her day better. She couldn't wait to tell Mila about Morenwen!

Morenwen met up with Jenassa and Anoriath.

"Well, so that's what you look like without the hood," quipped Jenassa.

"I sometimes forget that I have it on most of the time."

"Keep it down, I feel it suits you better."

"As you say."

"Ah, hello again friend. I thought you were the person my brother has been speaking about. My name is Anoriath, the local hunter. I believe we've met when you bought the last of my veal."

"Good to meet you again. Your products are very delicious."

"You honor me, my friend. How about some skewered cave bear? Gamey, but dripping with flavor from the fats this bear was packing."

"I'll take a few." A handful of coins clattered onto the stall counter.

"Thank you thank you! Come by again sometime, I'll try to talk to some local farmers into selling their veal. Just for you."

"I await with eager anticipation."

"Come, let us go see Athis," told her. They both walked up the steps to the residential Wind district of Whiterun. "Jorrvaskr is over there to the right, come." Morenwen walked behind Jenassa, demolishing the skewers and tossing the sticks away. They passed by that dying tree in the center of town and ignored the screeching heretic before they reached the front of Jorrvaskr after climbing several steps. Morenwen didn't understand why they used an old upside down boat as a roof. From the outside it was worn and had holes in it. She assumed this had to do with more Nordic tradition stuff.

"Here's Jorrvaskr. Athis is usually lounging in the mead hall behind these doors. You should see him immediately, he's the only elf in the group. Hope he's doing okay, I know how rowdy these Companions can be." Jenassa opened the door and was greeted with a bloody brawl between Athis and the Nord woman Njada. Athis was currently losing, pretty badly she might add.

"Oh come now, Athis. What did you do this time…?" Jenassa sighed dejectedly.

"They seem to be engaged in altercation," stated Morenwen.

"Every day almost, this should be over soon."

The fight was one-sided. Athis wasn't blocking properly and seemed to have taken a few hits beforehand, and Njada's wild swings kept connecting, inflicting accumulating damage. Njada seemed to be tiring out, but kept up the barrage

"They have poor form."

"Oh? You noticed?" Jenassa said. "Which one is doing worse then?"

"The woman, her blows are wild and have decent strength, but sap her energy and could easily be dodged if your friend Athis knew how to properly block and dodge. She's blocking his punches aimed at her head pretty well, but she seems to be blocking as if she had a shield in her hand. If he didn't get worn down by her initial onslaught, he could counter with a few well aimed hits when she got winded."

"You are correct. Nords fight with much determination and zeal, pressing the attack until the enemy falls from their battering assault. The only problem is if their attacks don't hit or they cannot finish the fight quickly. They only waste their energy swiping at air, while their nimble or magic wielding opponent can finish them off when they are tired and sluggish. When they tire out they usually stay on guard for most of the fight until their energy returns. I like to call it 'turtling' sometimes."

"I hope they all don't fight as poorly as her."

Njada heard the insult from across the room and finished the bloody and tired Athis with a hook to his side, knocking the breath out of him and bringing him to his knees. "You wanna run that by me again?!"

"Oh, wonderful…" Jenassa really didn't want to get involved so she walked around towards Athis to help him up. She didn't want to get involved, but she couldn't deny excited she was as to how this will turn out.


	7. Chapter 7

"You want to take on a Companion? I'll take you on!" Njada shouted across the room to Morenwen. She was sweating and breathing heavily, but otherwise sustained little damage from the fistfight that just occurred a moment ago. The room was momentarily silent. Only the sound of the hearth in the middle of the room crackling and Athis coughing up blood on the floor could be heard. There was quite the audience in the room. A couple elders and an elderly maid were in one corner of the place watching the scene, concerned of how it will turn out. There was an obvious drunk passed out, slumped forward on the mead table. An Imperial girl was sitting next to him, looking at her fellow warriors with concern in her eyes. The Circle members Skjor, the twins Farkas and Vilkas, and Aela the Huntress were watching the spout. Their eyes switching between their whelp and the looming stranger near the front door. Jenassa was helping Athis onto his feet and lead him to a chair nearby.

"I don't care who you are, no one disrespects Njada Stonearm."

The other Companions turned their heads to the guests standing near the front doors.

Morenwen's eyebrows lifted slightly and looked towards Jenassa for an answer to the woman's challenge. Jenassa glanced at Njada. _She's obviously going to lose…_ Jenassa turned her eyes back to Morenwen and just shrugged her shoulders. Morenwen responded by tilting her head in confusion. _Do I have to make the decisions for you?_ Jenassa rolled her eyes and said in a low audible tone, "Just go easy on her." Morenwen stared for a second before she nodded once in understanding. Morenwen gave her attention to the Nord woman Njada.

"Njada Stonearm, I am known as Morenwen. I accept your challenge."

"Good, I like to know who the names of the people who think they can beat me in a fistfight."

"Uhh…Njada? I don't think that's a good idea," piped up the Imperial girl at the table. She could obviously see that the one named Morenwen looked dangerous, and possibly stronger than her fellow member.

"Shut it, Ria. This milk drinker thinks they can come in here and smack talk me? Us? The Companions of Skyrim? I can't allow this arrogant wench to leave here unscathed…"

"My apologies for seemingly offending you before. I only stating what came to mind out loud."

Njada grits her teeth in anger. "You have some nerve, you milk drinker. You think you're better than me?

"I can tell from here that I am better than you."

"Why you-"

"That shall be enough." The voice came from an old man in wolf armor ascending from a flight of stairs.

"H-Harbinger." Njada's worked up anger mellowed out a bit at the appearance of her elder.

"This should not be how we welcome honored guests here in our halls." The older man was getting on in his years, but still held a strong composure to himself. He strides across the hall towards Morenwen and Jenassa. He stops in front of the dark elves. "Jenassa, it's been some time since you've visited us. What brings you to Jorrvaskr?"

Jenassa stood straighter from her position next to Athis. "I am here to see how my friend Athis was doing. As you can see Kodlak, it could be better." The Harbinger, Kodlak, looked at Athis at that comment and frowned at the condition of one of his members.

"Yes, it could indeed." He glanced over at Njada, who looked a little ashamed. He then turned his attention to the tall elf Morenwen. "And you, what brings you to Jorrvaskr?"

"I came here with Jenassa."

Kodlak nodded, "I see. Tell me, what do you think of the Companions?"

After some pondering she answered, "I cannot make a sound judgement of the entirety of your order at this moment, Harbinger."

He nodded his head, accepting the answer. "I hear one of the whelps wants to teach you a lesson."

"Yes, they have."

"Well, if both of you want to fight please take it out in the yard. There's enough blood on the floor to keep Tilma up all night scrubbing out the stains." He turned around, "Athis. Njada. Apologize to Tilma, for Talos sakes she cleans up after all your messes."

"I'm sorry for bleeding on the floor, Tilma," apologized Athis, who finally felt a little better after the room stopped spinning around him.

"I'm sorry, Tilma…" muttered Njada.

"Good." Kodlak addressed himself to his Companions. "Now, how about we all get some fresh air." Everyone one in the room, with the exception of the Tilma, Torvar, and a couple of the other elders made their way to a set of doors on the opposite side of the hall, leading to the Companions training yard. Kodlak was making small talk with Jenassa, Athis, and Morenwen as they were making their way to the yard. "Still getting into fights with Njada, Athis?"

Athis took a quick gulp of a health potion that Jenassa provided to him before answering, "Aye, she's a fierce one let me tell you. Make one negative comment about her shield stance, and she starts swingin'." Jenassa chuckled at that comment, since that's how Morenwen's encounter with Njada also played out. "Thanks fer the potion again, Jenassa. I'll make it up to you when I can."

"Don't mention it. I ought to bring a spare one whenever I come visit if this keeps up."

"Heh, yeah well hope you have another one for yer friend here."

"I highly doubt she will need one at all, right Morenwen."

"Yes," Morenwen responded, "I have far more experience when it comes to unarmed combat."

"Oh, where did you learn it?" Morenwen didn't respond right away. "….Morenwen?"

"….in the arena."

"Oh. What arena was it?"

"It does not exist anymore."

"I see…." Jenassa thought she touched on something that Morenwen didn't want to bring up. She switched the subject a bit, "How well do you handle a blade?"

"Well enough to inflict injury."

"I've seen you throw a great sword through a man's skull, Morenwen." Athis was shocked to hear feat of strength like that so casually come from Jenassa. Kodlak's sideways glance showed hidden interest. "A barbaric, but effective method of dispatching a foe from a distance. Although, you could always use a bow and arrow."

"They do not suit me. I am a terrible shot."

"Then we should practice. I'm a decent shot."

"That's an understatement," said Athis, "You're just a good a shot as Aela, maybe even better."

Kodlak seemed to agree. "Yes, you would make quite the Companion, Jenassa."

"You honor me Kodlak, but I simply wouldn't fit in with your group," replied Jenassa.

"Yes, of course."

Jenassa went back to her previous line of questions towards Morenwen. "So, you're not a good shot with arrows, but from what I saw and what you said, you are well versed in warfare. Do you think you could handle one of the twins in swordplay?"

"The smaller one surely, the larger one as well with a little bit more effort," replied Morenwen.

"Do you think you could best me?"

"Are you challenging me as well?"

"No no…but a friendly spar wouldn't hurt."

"Oi, I'd pay money to see that," interjected Athis, "Jenassa is the best goddamn swordswoman you'll ever meet. I may be an expert, but she's a master of her craft."

"Yes, I could tell when I first saw her," replied Morenwen.

"Really?" exclaimed Jenassa as the group and her made it into the training yard. "How could you tell something like that?"

"It's hard to say."

"Please, say it. I would like to know."

"Well, you could say that I saw you as a threat."

"A threat?"

"Yes, a threat. It's something that I've learned to sense way back when."

"How can you tell?"

"It's hard to explain. One would say that it's akin to how a rabbit perceives a fox as a threat. It's something in their eyes, the feeling you have, the intent they have that emanates from them that makes you aware of how much of a threat they are to your well-being."

"I see."

"Sadly, Njada does not have this sense you speak of. Please go easy on the whelp," piped Kodlak.

Morenwen nodded. That's two people who have told her to hold her strength back against Njada. She's going to really have to hold herself back.

Everyone called to the yard was assembled. "Alright everyone. Everyone take a seat besides our Njada and our guest Morenwen. They shall settle this now." Everyone was mumbling about the upcoming fight. There were questions exchanging between them. How strong was Morenwen? Why is Kodlak letting them fight it out? Who would win? Jenassa, Athis, and Ria sat at one table while Vilkas, Farkas, Aela, and Skjor sat at a different table, Farkas munching on a leg of goat roast. "Okay you two, I shall preside over this. Fists only, no hits below the waist, holds, trips, kicks, headbutts, wrestling, biting, spitting, or pushing your opponent. Refrain from aiming for behind the head or vital organs if you can. The fight ends when one of you cannot continue fighting," Kodlak was announcing as he was between Morenwen and Njada. Both staring at each other from the both ends of the yard. Njada had to look slightly up to look into Morenwen eyes."

"What do you think brother, will Njada be okay?" Farkas asked his brother.

"Maybe. Never seen this woman before, so I can't tell how well they fight," replied Vilkas

"I'm bettin' on the tall one," stated Skjor, "Something about her that screams she's a true Nord warrior."

"Really, Skjor," said Aela, "No confidence on a fellow Companion?"

"Hah, she's still has a few, if not a lot more, things to learn before I can even think of allowing her into the Circle."

"You know," piped Farkas, "I don't really see a warrior in that tall elf, Morenwen."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, warriors such us slays for honor and glory, right?"

They all agreed to that. "Right, and?"

"Well," Farkas continued, "In her, I see…"

"See…?"

"…A cold-blooded killer."

Ria finished wrapping Athis's torso so his ribs would set in place correctly. Njada broke his lower ribs with that last punch so it would take several days to mend. Athis drank the last drop of the health potion before setting it on the table. Jenassa snuck the bottle back in her satchel to later have it refilled at Arcadia's Cauldron. Ria seemed to have a worried look directed at Njada across the yard. "I hope Njada will be okay, your friend looks scary."

"Quite, but don't worry. We've told her to go easy on your fellow Companion."

"She's that strong?"

"From what I've seen, yes."

"I'm goin' to enjoy the show. Seeing Njada knocked down a couple notches is good for healin'," chuckled Athis. Ria seemed to disapprove of Athis wanting one of her friends to be beaten up for his amusement.

"Alright," yelled Kodlak, "You two please pace yourself back a few paces." Morenwen and Njada took a couple steps back from each other, all the while look at each other's eyes. They now stood several feet away. Morenwen removed her tattered cloak and took off her gauntlets. Everyone could get a better view of her scarred face. Only seasoned survivors gained that many scars. She wore fingerless gloves underneath her gauntlets. They hung loose relaxed by her sides. Njada made a move to remove her hide helmet.

"I would suggest you leave that on. It wouldn't be well if you sustained any head injuries," said Morenwen across the yard. _How dare she think I can't handle a punch to the face_ thought Njada. She continued with taking off her helmet and threw it on the ground forcefully in pent up frustration. "I'll do what I want," she yelled. Morenwen seemed unfazed at the action.

After a momentary stall Kodlak announced, "Begin."

Njada got into a fighting stance, ready to smack the shit out of that almighty elf bitch. Morenwen merely stood there, looking her. _Hmph, thinks she doesn't have to put up her guard against me? I'll show her._ With a roar Njada charged at her foe. As she got into range she wound back her fist to deliver hook to her lower ribs, aiming to break something right away. She swung her fist forward, only to hit empty air where her opponent was. Morenwen casually sidestepped her punch.

"Stand still!" Njada swung again, but still missed. Again and again Morenwen would dodge each punch with relative ease, using her long legs and quick reactions to seemingly dance around Njada.

"C'mon Njada, hit her!" "Watch her footwork!" "Swing harder." Everyone at the Circle's table watching Njada miss were seriously surprised that someone so tall would be that quick and agile. They could tell though that Njada's punches were too slow and swung wide to connect. She was still exhausted from beating up Athis and it was showing already in the first couple minutes of the fight. It couldn't even be called a fight really. There was no fighting between the two at all. Each time Njada attacked Morenwen would get out the way. This went on for several minutes. The initial hype of the match lost steam fairly quickly. The Companions looked visibly bored as they stopped yelling. What should've been a fistfight, turned into a waltz of some kind. A very disappointing dance. Kodlak simply kept watching the fight, not once changing expression.

Jenassa was disappointed in the fight as well. No one has sustained a scratch at all yet. Njada was tiring out already and Morenwen hasn't retaliated at the assault.

"Well, I think I can speak for everyone that I expected more from this," said Athis.

"Quite, I feel she took our requests a bit too far." Morenwen dodged another swing from Njada. _Oh, for Azura's sake._ "THROW A PUNCH ALREADY!"

Njada swung again, but recoiled after something hit her and feeling a sharp pain on her temple, stumbling back stunned. _Wh-What? Did I get punched?_ She looked up and saw that her opponent finally put her arms up.

"What happened? Did she punch back," asked Ria. She was following the fight with more focus than most, but she still missed what hit Njada.

"That was quite the solid jab with her left she threw," commented Jenassa.

"Wait, she only threw a left jab?"

"Yes, it was fairly quick, but I could tell she pulled it back a bit to not do too much damage. She's taking really doing her best to not outright beat down Njada." As that was being said Njada stepped forward to get into pummeling range, but Morenwen threw another quick left jab that she couldn't dodge right away that knocked her right back. It was solid enough of a jab that it could've been a straight. Every goddamn time she got close, she'd get punch with the same left jab. It was infuriating! "Raaaaargh!" Njada charged, but go punched.

Again. Again. Again. And yet again, each time she got into range. She sustained a cut on her temple where she has been repeatedly hit, and now it was bleeding on her face, pooling in and near her eyes. _How_. Smack. _How dare she_. Smack. _Toy with me_. Smack. _Like this_. "RAAAAAAAARGH!" She saw red. Adrenaline coursed through her being as she stampeded towards her opponent as an unstoppable force. Morenwen narrowed her eyes to the sudden change in her opponent and threw a left jab anyway that hit Njada squarely in the same spot she's been hitting. Only this time Njada kept coming, seemingly ignoring everything around her to get to Morenwen. A wild swing connected with the side of her face that stunned her in surprise, it was then followed up by a shot to her gut, knocking the wind out of her.

"Ooooh, she's angry now. That punch looked like it hurt. I would know," Athis said, holding his gut as he was reminded of taking a similar punch not moments ago.

"Go Njada go!" "Her guards down, keep it up!" "Fight like a true Nord!" All the Companions were cheering on Njada after the sudden shift in momentum of the fight. Morenwen sidestepped a straight, but Njada didn't lose her this time and followed her with solid hit to her side. Morenwen backed away until something her back hit the brick wall that was part of the city wall. Njada wasted no time and trapped her in the pocket and unleashed a barrage of lefts and rights. Left and right, left and right. Njada using every drop of adrenaline unbridle rage against Morenwen to knock out her foe. Most of the missed or were blocked, but she didn't care. She just wanted to see her bleeding and bruised. _You. Will. Go. Down!_ She didn't pay attention to anything, only watching how her opponent was getting knocked around by her fueling her onslaught. Then something broke through that barrier. She heard voices shouting from somewhere.

"She's getting hurt!"

 _Take that you bitch. I'm doing it._

"She's tiring out."

 _Think you're fucking better than me. You can't beat a true Nord._

"That's a lot of blood…"

 _Finally got you to bleed like a stuck boar._

"Oi, she's stopped moving."

 _Yeah, you better be not g-get back u-up…wait-I can't move._

The voices she heard were echoing now. Her vision was spiraling around her. They weren't talking about Morenwen. They were talking about her. The red cleared from her eyes and was replaced by fuzziness. Somewhere during her rampage she didn't notice that her bare fists were bleeding from scrapes and bruising from her wild swings. With her adrenaline surge gone, she felt everything. The dizziness, the tiring sluggishness, but most importantly the pain. She felt worse than after that tussle with five troll with Ria and Torvar. She was staring at the ground. Her arms limp down in front of her, blood dripping down from the fingertips to on top of the cobblestone. She couldn't do anything she thought. She used up all her energy. Exhausted. Defenseless. Vulnerable. _Dead._

"Finish her," declared a voice from behind her.

Njada shakily raised her eyes up to face Morenwen. The last thing she saw was an ever growing fist that turned everything pitch black.


End file.
